Drop It
by hathr
Summary: Sasuke tidak pernah meminta maaf. [NaruSasu]


Disclaimer : Naruto and all the characters mentioned in the story they're all belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. I do not take any financial benefits from this.

* * *

Drop It

* * *

Sasuke tidak pernah meminta maaf.

Bukan karena kurangnya kepedulian akan perasaan orang lain, tidak pernah merasa bersalah, atau tidak mau mengakui kesalahan. Dia terjebak dengan kebanggaan dan berpikir meminta maaf hanya akan membawa harga dirinya turun.

Merasa tidak aman, dan berpikir jika meminta maaf hanya akan membuatnya terlihat rapuh, dan memberi orang lain kesempatan untuk menyalahkannya setiap kesalahan di masa depan yang mungkin terjadi.

Rasa takut ditolak, karena khawatir akan ditanggapi dengan dingin.

Naruto paham akan hal itu, dan jujur saja ia sudah terbiasa, sama sekali tidak mempermasalahkan jika Sasuke tidak pernah mengucapkan kata sakral itu padanya.

Tapi terkadang apa yang kau pikir benar, tidak selaras dengan apa yang hati kecilmu rasa.

Minggu pagi tanggal 29, saat ia kembali ke apartemen mereka di lantai 7 setelah semalaman menghabiskan waktunya di studio. Iris birunya menangkap pemandangan yang membuatnya bungkam seribu kata dengan alis mengernyit.

Kaleng bir berserakan di atas meja dan lantai, asbak penuh dengan abu beserta puntung rokok, dan pria bernama Neji yang berstatus sebagai mantan kekasih Sasuke, tertidur pulas di atas sofa favoritnya.

.

"Naruto."

Suara Sasuke yang memanggil namanya diiringi ketukan pintu tidak membuatnya berpaling dari desain prototipe sebuah bangunan di atas meja ruang kerja mereka.

"Aku sudah menyiapkan makanan kesukaanmu untuk makan siang."

Kali ini iris birunya melirik ke arah pintu.

"Ramen."

Akhirnya ia membuka pintu dengan raut wajah tampak datar. Memperhatikan sosok pria berkulit pucat di hadapannya untuk beberapa saat, sebelum merasakan lengan kirinya ditarik pelan ke arah ruang makan.

 _"Tahap pertama,"_ batin Naruto dalam hati.

Aroma yang khas menyeruak seisi ruangan. Meja makan dari kayu yang biasanya kosong, kini dipenuhi beberapa mangkuk ramen porsi besar, buah berwarna oranye kaya akan vitamin c, dan juga 3 botol jus jeruk.

Jika biasanya ia tersenyum lebar dan mengecup bibir Sasuke sebagai tanda terima kasih, kali ini ia hanya diam tampak tidak senang, bahkan terlihat seakan sama sekali tidak tertarik.

Dan Sasuke menyadari hal itu.

"Ini bukan hari ulang tahunku, dan kau tidak menyukai ramen, untuk apa membelinya sebanyak ini? Ah, apa ini untuk Neji?" Pertanyaan menyelidik terlontar dari bibir Naruto saat iris birunya memperhatikan gelagat Sasuke yang terlihat sama seperti biasa.

"Dia sudah pulang," ada jeda sesaat, "aku tahu kau pasti lelah dan lapar setelah bekerja semalaman, karena itu aku sengaja menyiapkan ini untukmu."

Naruto bergumam tanda paham, lalu mulai menyantap ramen panas di hadapannya selagi menunggu pria bersurai hitam itu berbicara tentang hal yang telinganya ingin dengar.

"Apa kau melihatnya? Desain prototipe di ruang kerja. Dia memintaku untuk membantunya mendesain seluruh isi ruangan karena itu kemarin kami bertemu untuk membahas pe—"

"Dia?" potong Naruto dengan sengaja, meskipun tahu siapa yang Sasuke maksud.

Sepasang alis Sasuke mengernyit bingung. "Maksudku Neji," tegasnya.

"Oh," sahut Naruto cepat. "Jadi semalaman kalian membahas tentang pekerjaan. Hanya itu?"

Tidak ada jawaban dari si Uchiha.

"Lupakan saja," ucap Naruto cepat, "terima kasih makan siangnya."

Hanya satu tepukan lembut di bahu Sasuke tanpa senyuman atau ciuman, sebelum si pirang meninggalkan ruang makan.

"Dia benar-benar marah, huh?" gumam Sasuke pelan.

.

Menghela napas berat berulang kali, tidak lagi berusaha untuk menyembunyikan jika merasa tidak puas dengan respon dari Sasuke, Naruto sengaja menghabiskan seluruh waktunya di dalam ruang kerja, berkutat dengan lembar partirur hingga larut sebelum kembali ke kamar.

 _"Tahap kedua,"_ batin Naruto dalam hati lagi.

Iris birunya disambut oleh Sasuke yang menunggunya dengan posisi menggoda di atas kasur. Tubuh polos, hanya ada sehelai kain putih tipis yang menutupi bagian pinggang ke bawah.

"Dobe?"

"Hm?" sahut si pirang, melangkah ke arah tepi kasur sambil membuka beberapa kancing kemeja teratas yang ia kenakan tanpa melepas tatapannya dari wajah datar si Uchiha.

"Kukira," ada jeda sesaat, "kau ... tidak akan tidur di kamar malam ini."

Diam bukan berarti tidak bisa menjawab. Naruto memang tidak ingin banyak bicara, karena jujur saja ia tidak ingin menyerah secepat ini.

"Naruto," panggil Sasuke lagi, saat ia tidak mendapat respon.

"Ini kamarku juga bukan?" ujar si pirang balik bertanya. "Dan akan jauh lebih baik jika kau mengenakan pakaian yang tebal Sasuke, karena suhu malam ini sangat dingin, aku tidak mau kau sakit nantinya."

Merebahkan tubuhnya ke atas kasur memunggungi Sasuke adalah pilihan posisi tidur Naruto untuk malam ini, sedangkan si Uchiha di sebelahnya hanya bisa duduk diam, menatap datar ke arah pantulan tubuhnya di cermin sambil mengernyit bingung.

.

"Akan kukirimkan semua prototipe padamu siang ini. Tidak perlu. Aku akan mengirimnya lewat email. Tidak ... Neji, aku tidak bisa. Hn, terima kasih."

Bukan keinginannya berpura-pura tidur meskipun telah menguping pembicaraan orang lain. Ia sendiri tidak tahu kenapa kelopak matanya kembali menutup secara otomatis saat Sasuke menoleh ke arahnya dari sudut ruangan, melangkah kembali ke atas kasur, lalu memeluk tubuhnya dari arah belakang.

" _Tahap ketiga,_ " batin Naruto dalam hati.

Pelukan Sasuke semakin erat, jemarinya yang panjang dan dingin juga mulai meraba tubuh bagian atas si pirang untuk merasakan kulit tan yang terasa sedikit kasar di telapak tangannya, bahkan bibirnya yang sedikit kering ikut menciumi bagian antara perpotongan leher dan pundak, meninggalkan bekas kemerahan yang tampak nyata di sana akibat gigitan pelannya.

"Hey, Dobe," bisik Sasuke pelan, "kau masih tidur?"

Hening untuk sesaat.

"Aku ... tidak seharusnya membawa Neji pulang, huh?" ada jeda sesaat, "melihat pria yang sebelumnya pernah berada di posisi yang sama denganmu, dan berpikir saat dia melakukan segalanya lebih cepat dibandingkan denganmu tentu saja tidak menyenangkan. Aku bukannya tidak sadar akan hal itu dan jujur saja ... aku tidak ingin membuatmu merasakan hal seperti itu."

Naruto membuka kelopak matanya perlahan, merasakan gerakan halus dan hembusan napas hangat di punggungnya.

"Aku tidak akan melakukannya lagi, jadi apa kau akan tetap memperlakukanku seperti ini? Aku tidak menyukainya sama sekali," lirih Sasuke.

"Apa kau tahu jika itu terdengar sangat egois, Teme?"

Naruto membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap si Uchiha, dengan kedua matanya ia bisa memastikan jika saat ini alis hitam pria itu mengernyit bingung saat mendengar julukannya dipanggil.

"Melakukan hal yang kau inginkan sesukamu saat orang lain terluka dan kau berpikir mereka akan bersikap sama setelah itu?" ujar Naruto, "makanan, pose menggoda, cuddle attack. Semuanya kau lakukan secara bertahap, dan mengulangnya berulang kali hingga kau mendapatkan apa yang kau inginkan."

"Naruto ... aku t—"

Kalimatnya Sasuke tidak selesai, lantaran lengan kekar si pirang membalas pelukannya dengan erat. Memberikannya rasa hangat yang tidak bisa ia dapatkan semalam.

"Ironinya, sekuat apa pun berusaha cara itu selalu berhasil untukku," bisik Naruto pelan, tepat di telinga Sasuke sebelum mengecup lembut bibir pucat yang terasa sedikit kering di bibirnya.

.

Sasuke tidak pernah meminta maaf, dan Naruto paham akan hal itu.

.

 _End_


End file.
